phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Interview With a Platypus
Phineas and Ferb decide to find out what Perry's chatter means. However, they later find out that the Perry translator works on all animals and decides to use it to help all of the animals in Danville. Meanwhile, Candace tries to spend some time with Jeremy but she keeps being interrupted by Suzy's poodle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the Tri-State Area, and invents a vehicle that drives on water. Episode Summary are sitting with Perry in their backyard. Perry does his chattering noise when Phineas asks him what he wants to do. Phineas tells Ferb that some people say Perry is just a mindless platypus, but he might actually be thinking real thoughts. Phineas says that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to build a Perry translator! Candace gets a call from Jeremy. He asks her to come over since he has just gotten the new video game. Candace rushes over to his house right away. Candace meets Suzy's dog and it steals her shoe, causing Candace to run after it. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete their contraption, but when they turn around, Perry has just entered his lair. Major Monogram tells Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to flood the entire Tri-State Area. Perry goes to the forest where Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan. He plans to open the Danville Dam so that the entire Tri-State area will be flooded, forcing the inhabitants to purchase his BO-AT. Phineas and Ferb find out that the Perry translator was not only meant for Perry, but for all the other animals in their neighborhood as well. They interview the animals and talk to them about their problems. Phineas finds out that all the animals want things that they can't have, which gives him an idea. Phineas says that they should tell all the pets' owners what their pets want. Candace arrives at Phineas and Ferb's backyard and asks what are they doing. Phineas tells her that they created an animal translator to help understand what animals are thinking. Candace shouts at them and tells them that animals are stupid and she is fed up with them. The animals hear her and run after her. Phineas and Ferb talk to the pets' owners and tell them what their pets want while Candace runs around the neighborhood. Dr. Doofenshmirtz presses a button on his remote and opens the Danville Dam, activating his BO-AT (B'ouyancy '''O'perated 'A'quatic 'T'ransport). Perry jumps onto his BO-AT and interferes. However, Candace runs across the water just in time for all the animals to be swept away onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's BO-AT. Perry jumps off the BO-AT and opens up the moat. The flooding water rushes into the moat and it leads off to sea, leaving Danville unharmed. Candace shows her mom the Perry translator, but she thinks that it is a very cute idea. Phineas tests out the animal translator on Perry, but they find out that his chattering noise doesn't mean anything at all. Linda states that Perry is just saying, "You guys are the best!". Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace go inside for some snacks, and Jeremy comes over to the backyard. He brings Candace back her shoe and says that he washed it for her, leaving Candace in a trance. Gallery Songs * It's a Perfect Day * Quirky Worky Song (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line No spoken lines. However, he does make that chattering sound Perry makes. Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He took a secret tube to his headquarters. The entrance to the tube is not shown. Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz out in the forest! Memorable Quotes Background Information *It premiered on Disney XD on February 20, 2009, and on Disney Channel US on May 8, 2009. *Linda Flynn finally finds out about the invention of Phineas and Ferb. But it doesn't work on Perry and she walks away. * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb wonder what Perry's really trying to say, so they invent an animal translator. Soon every animal in the neighborhood shows up with a list of complaints. Meanwhile, Candace is dealing with her own animal problems courtesy of Little Suzy's evil poodle, and Doofenshmirtz is trying to harness a Buoyancy Operated Aquatic Transport (aka, BO-AT). Continuity *The singers of My Nemesis from "It's About Time!" return to sing It's a Perfect Day. *The Fireside Girls trying to get Pinky (Isabella's chihuahua) to forget about "little people" could be a reference to the end of "Journey to the Center of Candace" where Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets trapped in a shrunken submarine and eaten by Pinky, and then finds out how to control Pinky's brain using the submarine. **It could also be referencing when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, and Buford shrunk themselves in "Hide and Seek." **Candace saying that the animals "bite their own hineys" may be a reference to S'winter, when Perry escapes from the chocolate casing by "eating his own hiney." Allusions *'Interview With A Vampire:' The title of the episode is an allusion to Anne Rice's popular first book in the Vampire Chronicles. *The angry animals that were chasing Candace got on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's BO-AT (B'ouyancy '''O'perated 'A'quatic 'T'ransport) making it look like Noah's Ark and travel the city in which appears to be just like the city of Venice, Italy. *The squirrel sounds like Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales. *It is also similar to Wasp/Waspinator from Transformers who is also voiced by Tom Kenny. *While Phineas and Ferb are interviewing animals using the animal translator, a cat is interviewed looks very similar to Garfield, and also has the same demand of his owners: more food. *Cinderella:' At the end of the episode, Jeremy brings Candace her shoe that she left at his house. *'Enchanted:''' While Jeremy is putting Candace's shoe on her foot, a few notes from the Enchanted Song "True Love's Kiss" play. After Candace swoons to the ground, Jeremy asks her if she's okay. She responds, "Enchanted." *Lilo and Stitch: When Doofenshmirtz comments on how the cage was 1/2 off, because something ate half of it off, in one episode, an experiment sliced all of the pineapples in half, so the fruit saleslady put up a sign that said, "1/2 off". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Isabella Murad as Milly * Tara Strong as The Bird * Tom Kenny as The Squirrel References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher